Adventures in Disney
by Luke 2.0
Summary: caution: happy spice is very efficient... it works. the title sucks but don't be too devastated, Some of the fruits basket characters, me and a friend all go to disney and enjoy numerous adventures in one freakishly long day. crappy romance all around!
1. Still At Home

**This is a copyright infringement on another copyright infringement written by inspirational fanfic writer missick93, who happens to be a good friend of mine. I decided to write this random Fruits Basket story because it just sort of appeared in my head after reading a similar story she wrote involving me. I have recently been introduced to FB and my expertise about certain characters are solely from what other people have wrote so please excuse any (and probably most) off character characters. Oh and towards the beginning Nate is in the third person but that shortly changes into the first person view.**

After a really fun day at Sea World with the Fruits Basket selection of Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Kagura, Hatori, Momiji, Ayame, and Shigure. Nate was feeling a _little_ overwhelmed and walked shocked and stupid looking to the phone to call his friend Isabella McKinley.

He called.

She picked up.

He told her about his day.

She fainted.

He drove his mom's car six miles to splash water on her.

He drove back three miles, got arrested for underage driving and had to call his mommy for a ride home.

He called her again.

She picked up… again.

He told her… again.

She managed not to faint although she started hyperventilating and nearly asphyxiated herself (yes I know you don't know that word, basically it means she couldn't breathe… which doesn't exactly go hand in hand with hyperventilating……. : )

"I'm coming over to see them" she said and hung up the phone before asking for directions to his house.

Nate went back outside and made sure the gang was still there. They were. Tohru was running around making sure every one was feeling happy (with the exception of Kyo who's always happy around Tohru). Shigure was carving some Japanese letters into a tree and for some reason our evil dog-hating neighbor was glowering at him…. I wonder why that is. And Hatori was following Momiji around who was climbing low trees and chasing bunny rabbits. Every one else was shifting around nervously waiting for the narrator of the story to make them do something. Nate pulled on his vast knowledge of the Fruits Basket mangas so as to not look stupid (vast first one and a half volumes) and approached them.

"Hi guys" he said cheerfully (which was completely out of character)

"Hi Nate, are you feeling better, did you take some advil or ibuprofen (its so hard to spell!!!)" asked Tohru. Nate was taken aback by this statement.

"uh.. no. why" he had woken up this morning feeling all emo but had gradually cheered up, he had a suspicion Shigure had sprinkled his Sea World pretzel with Happy Spice.

"because you seemed all sad and as if you had a headache this morning"

"oh… right! That." Better fake it out. It would explain a lot with less effort on his part. "yeah, I took something."

Tohru smiled "okay then, would you like an _onigiri_, it has a special flavor inside" Nate stared at the offered rice ball, he didn't want to seem rude (man, what did that happy spice have in it? POLITENESS??? Whats next?) so he took it. As he took a large bite to finish it off quick and simultaneously seem as though he was over enthusiastic about trying something new (Happy Spice: caution, do not use in large amounts, may cause mood swings, headaches, and/ or major differences in personality) he started. The hidden flavor was chocolate, his favorite thing on the planet, then he faltered, chocolate and white rice don't go together very well.

SMASH!!!

A car came streaming down the dirt road bridge and collided with the tree that marked a divide in the road. The car burst into flames and Isabella fell out and ran over coughing, despite her hair being on fire.

SMASH!!!

SMASH!!!

Two more explosions and two police cars entered the car wreck, obviously, Isabella had been speeding on top of driving underage. That didn't seem to concern her at the time. She gaped at the lot and Tohru ran over and screamed

"Isabella!!! Isabella!!! Your hair!!" and she hastened to put out Isabella's hair using her soaking wet sleeve. (she'd spent all day a Sea World, what do you expect)

Nate caught the slip. He hadn't told the gang she was coming and at any rate hadn't mentioned her all day. (caution: happy spice may cause temporary memory loss). How did Tohru know Isabella's name?

As it turned out, she'd been giving them English lessons for the past week. Actually the last two days. The previous five were spent sequentially fainting at the sight of one of her favorite manga series on her doorstep. She just thought that the arrival of Tohru's best friends from Japan, dragging her out of the dangerous country and back home had put all the group on a plane. She had no idea that Tohru had promised to stay safe and come home in a week and proceeded to bring the Sohmas to my house and bring me to Sea World.

As that story was told, Isabella smiled. "Well Nate come on we've got to get to the airport!"

"Wh—Wh—What?" Nate asked bewildered. The gang had said they were going to bring him to Disney next but he hadn't really agreed to go yet.

"Uh… the plane that would bring us all to California and Disney Land…." She explained as though it were obvious, "do you really think that, since you alerted me, we wouldn't go?"

"Well, uh—"

"Come on, we got tickets!" and just like that tickets just appeared in my hand, first class plane tickets all the way to Los Angeles. (why did they do that? Because I said they do and that's the way it works)

One hour later I was on the plane sitting next to Shigure at the window. Tohru was sitting behind me and Kyo, who incidently had attempted to kick Yuki out of the way and surreptitiously was punched into the seat he was fighting for, found himself in between Tohru and Momiji who had tried in vain to sit next to Tohru but was forced to settle with the isle seat and therefore spent most of the trip leaning across Kyo's lap to talk to Tohru. Poor Kyo. Yuki had been pulled off to the row next to mine and was enduring the 9 hour flight next to Ayame decently well. Poor Yuki kept trying to catch Tohru's eye but kept hitting Ayame who was gesticulating and hugging Yuki often to protect from the evil male flight attendant every time he reached over to pour Yuki more cranberry juice (Ayame wouldn't let him drink anything stronger).

On Shigure's other side was Hatori who was keeping an eye on Momiji. Kagura meanwhile was sitting in the isle seat on the isle across from the isle where Kyo sat, sadly glancing at her seat companions and vehemently shouting her undying love and commitments to Kyo across the isle. Being a flight to LA, the plane wasn't exactly what some people call deserted and she was attracting curious looks from some passengers, looks from older passengers that clearly said "get a room", some jealous girls had notebooks out and some guys were _eyeing _her reproachfully.

Isabella meanwhile was sitting in a duffel bag somewhere below, the narrator had forgotten to sign her up for a flight ticket and when we had arrived at the airport, all seats were full. Tohru had forbidden any bumping off passengers and I had come up with this Ingenious plan. Seeing as the happy spice was wearing off on me, I particularly enjoyed putting her on the luggage rack. And as fate would have it, Tohru gave her an oxygen mask in case she falls short on breath and a few books and magazines, I tried to hide the flashlight but Tohru just bought a new one with a weeks supply of batteries and food.

I smile mischievously as I thought of this and I slept for the rest of the flight.


	2. Disney Land

**Disney Land!!! Yay :) … in reality, the fact that one can be stuffed in a duffel bag and transported all the way to LA is probably inaccurate. I've fantasized about it many times. My dad travels a lot on business so I always ask if I can go w/ him. Never worked so far.**

I awoke just as the plane was descending. I wondered why I felt as if there was a strange smell behind me. I turned to see that Momiji was retching into Kyo's lap. Hatori was ignoring the seat belt sign and was giving him some anti-acidic pills to settle Momiji's stomach.

Just as the plane landed on the runway, Kagura unbuckled and started scolding Kyo for not sitting next to her and started hitting him for forgetting their agreement to stay close to each other and that he deserved to be puked on for putting a whole isle between them for an unheard of nine hours.

Yuki was groping for air under Ayame's protective tackle and Shigure was staring at the young female flight attendant.

At the baggage claim the drug detectors/ dogs were attacking Kyo's bag. As the security police tackled him as he tried to get them off his bag, a duffel bag managed to bounce off the conveyor belt and started squirming by itself. Tohru ran over to let Isabella out who started swearing under her breath. Some thing about obsessive golfers, carrying their clubs with them every where they went and rubbing her back as though something hard had been digging into it for the last nine hours.

** I think she'll appreciate this **

She strode over to me and slapped me across the face. I punched her arm. She hit me again and started pulling my hair. (oh the agony)

"NEVER AGAIN YOU…." And she started a stream of curses so long and vile that I didn't even recognize a couple, amazing.

She eventually stopped and asked how my flight had been. I said okay although it was embarrassing sitting next to Shigure and Hatori with Kagura shouting her love for Kyo across the isle.

After that Isabella forgave me… a bit, And refrained from hitting me again. Thank god.

It turns out that Kyo had hidden one of Tohru's cat flavored onigiri in his bag and the dogs really wanted to live up to the stereotype. After Kyo emerged from the strip search room with his shirt on backwards, he lead the way out and hailed a limo. We were going to Disney in style, not that we weren't going to anyway.

We stood at the entrance a little uncertainly, we miraculously had avoided the line for tickets due to a thing I like to call, fast forward. Confidently Kyo marched in and was permitted entrance so we figured the instant access at any time cards we had were valid. We walked in.

Momiji almost immediately ran off to Toon Town and Hatori followed muttering something about wanting to just sit and watch the people go to different rides. Kagura dragged off Kyo to the around the world ride, claiming something about romance.

Shigure and Yuki wanted something a little more spooky and went to the Temple of Doom ride and Ayame went after them saying that he would sit next to Yuki in case he got scared and need reassurance. Shrugging and impatient, Tohru, Isabella, and I all followed them so as to stick together at least a little.

Going to the front of the line, we arranged ourselves so it was Yuki, Ayame, me, Isabella, Tohru in the first row and Shigure to sit behind us.

At the loading dock area… thing. Ayame stepped in first to show off how great he was. Yuki followed after a short conversation with me.

"you can go first if you like," he said glancing whistfully at his brother, " I'll go in next."

"nope—he's your brother, your sitting next to him" and with a 'gentle' push he went in before me.

Behind us, Shigure spotted a group of high school girls nearby.

"you can sit up here with me" he offered rather hopefully

"nah, sorry, we've already agreed to sit in the back," said the nearest girl

"well I can sit back there then" Shigure continued

"well, uh, ya know what?"

"…no"

"We forgot, uhhh… Steve here is sitting with us" and just like that 'Steve' was yanked out of the row in front of them and pushed into a new seat.

A depressed Shigure sat in his row all alone, no high school girls today.

And as every one settled in to their seats. The safety bars came down and the ride began.


End file.
